Stormy Night
by Noyesgirl
Summary: My first one shot! Sakuras thoughts about the rain. Better than the summary, R&R!


Hey everyone, I was just inspired for this little one shot, This is my first time writing a one shot so please review and tell me if I did okay, enjoy!

* * *

I woke with a start, sweat covered my forehead. Everything lit up and then flashed back to darkness. It was around eight pm. Getting up from my bed I tied my now long pick hair back into a low pony tail and walked toward my large double sized windows. The light flashed again and soon came the expected roar of thunder, or was it the other way around? Placing my hand on the window I gazed out and sighed. I always enjoyed thunderstorms,  
but the whole mood of it made me a bit depressed, I kept remembering that day when Kakashi-sensei went out to retrieve Naruto from his battle with Sasuke, it was raining then too.

I heard the pitter patter sound on my window. it was raining, pretty heavily actually. Thunder roared, lightning flashed, pulling up a chair I sat and watched it all. I heard everything,  
people gasping, fearing that they were going to get struck my the ongoing lightning. By now The wind was blowing fearsly, many ninja and medic were scattering around getting everyone back into their homes where it was safe, after all, this storm wasn't expected, lightning country might be behind this, though I didn't believe that. I should be down there, helping everyone as well but I stayed put, mesmerized by the scene that played before me, it was if nature was dancing.

I clasped my hands together, suddenly feeling the reason to pray, and I did just that. I prayed for the people's safety, for the parents to get home to their frightened children and I also prayed for myself, a selfish wish concerning the load of papers that will be waiting for me to go through in the morning. My mind went back to last year, I was off in tea country for a bodyguard mission with Naruto and Kiba. We were supposed to guard the leaders children. It rained then too, I remember the children's frightened faces as they hugged each other and sat in the corner of the room, afraid of the thunder.  
There was a song my mother used to sing to me whenever there was a thunderstorm, so I sang the song for them, I watched as their eyes slid clothed into peaceful slumber, I turned to find that my fellow "guards" were asleep as well.

I continued to watch the storm, closing my eyes, watching the lightning flash through my eye lids. My ears picked up the sound of rain, and thunder. I started to sing.

* * *

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass _

_Like an unwanted stranger _

_There is no danger I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid _

_Though thunder explodes _

_And lightning flash Illuminates your tearstained face _

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know _

_That nature is so _

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land _

_And forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid _

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon _

_And its candlelight beams _

_Still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid _

_The wind makes creatures of our trees _

_And the branches to hands _

_They're not real, understand _

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know _

_That nature is so _

_This same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning_

_For you know, once even I _

_Was a little child _

_And I was afraid _

_But a gentle someone always came _

_To dry all my tears _

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown _

_And these days have shown _

_Rain's a part of how life goes _

_But it's dark and it's late _

_So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know _

_That nature is so _

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land _

_And forests and sand _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning _

_The rain will be gone in the morning _

_But I'll still be here in the morning... _

I smiled, singing that always made me feel a little better inside. I looked out the window and saw that things started to calm down a bit the rain was just a drizzle, the thunder was still roaring, but gently, and there was a light gust of wind.

The wonders of what a small prayer and song can do.stormy night

* * *

Noyesgirl: I hope you guys liked it The song is called " Lullybye for a stormy night" By Vienna Teng, It's a great song, check it out sometime!

Please review and tell me what youthought, good or bad I will take it!


End file.
